


Babysitting Loki

by MrsBlue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fury is desperate, NSFW, OFC is a psycho, OFC likes making Loki smile, Torture, Violence, odin's a jerk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsBlue/pseuds/MrsBlue
Summary: Loki is working with the Avengers as part of his punishment for trying to conquer Earth. He’s depowered, but still dangerous. Fury needs someone who can keep Loki out of trouble, but what happens when the best option is even more trouble than the God of Mischief?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD, whose never ending purpose is to save the world, was standing at the bar of a tavern in Ireland with a man who looked like he could be Liam Neeson’s brother. The man’s name was actually Sean Engvel, an American whom Nick had known for almost twenty years.

The barmaid gave them their pints and Sean said, “I thought we could have a cigar outside, it’s a bit chill, but private.”

Fury agreed, he didn’t smoke much, as he needed to be in prime condition to fight at any moment, but a few indulgences wouldn’t kill him and the situation at hand had him stressed.

Sitting at an outdoor table in what Fury assumed was the beer garden, did the Irish have beer gardens? Or was that a German thing? Sean pulled out a small box from his coat, from which he produced two cigars, a cigar cutter, and a book of matches. He lit Fury’s cigar first, then after they’d both puffed a bit, he lifted his pint and said, “To the Earth and old friends.”

Fury raised his own pint in salute, and both men drank deeply. They were amicably quiet for a while, although Fury couldn’t help sizing up the man opposite him. Sean Engvel was in his sixties, but looked barely fifty, something which Fury had begun to notice more and more. As far as SHIELD and Fury knew, he was an ordinary human, the son of a US Army colonel, born and raised on military bases all over the world. He’d enrolled in West Point at age eighteen, and been on the fast track to becoming a general. Then after finishing his first four years, he’d left the military, much to the consternation of his family and teachers. He’d gone off the grid, then appeared in Finland, studying philosophy. This became a recurring pattern. He’d disappear, then reappear, usually doing research somewhere, or something positive with refugee efforts, Unicef, Doctors Without Borders, etc. He didn’t seem a violent man by nature, but Fury had seen him in action a few times and knew the man was willing and able to kill with efficiency, and not to be underestimated. Fury had first been introduced to him by his superiors at SHIELD as “someone who can get you things, if you can get ahold of him”. A smuggler, a spy, but his relaxed and laid back attitude was not like any Fury had ever met. It made Fury wonder if perhaps Sean’s younger appearance had to do with his outlook on life, but he was still suspicious.

Finally, Fury began to tell Sean about his reason for reaching out, since Sean had answered his call within an hour, he hoped that was a good omen, because Fury was desperate. Loki had a habit of making Fury very desperate.

After Fury was finished talking, and the attentive barmaid had replenished their pints, Sean sat back and said, “So, Loki of Asgard, for his crimes against Earth, has been sentenced to imprisonment and community service, under the supervision of SHIELD, for a hundred years?”

“Minimum hundred years, then I suppose he gets his first chance at parole.”

“And as Director of SHIELD, he’s your responsibility?”

Fury nodded.

“You poor bastard.” Sean chuckled.

Fury couldn’t help chuckling in return, “That’s why I need your help.”

“I’m confused about that. You’re asking me to be Loki’s babysitter?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t see how I qualify.”

“There’s more to you than meets the eye.”

Sean just smiled and sipped his pint.

“I’ve heard things for years, but didn’t believe any of it, then the sky opened up over New York and I saw an actual alien invasion. Thinking back, little things started adding up.”

Sean was silent.

“You’ve been off world, haven’t you? Times when you just disappeared off the face of the planet, because you weren’t on the planet, were you?”

Sean continued to smile and stay quiet. It was beginning to irritate Fury.

Deciding to push his luck, he asked. “What exactly is SWORD?”

A bark of laughter left Sean, and he shook his head. “You don’t need to worry about that. Anyway, I don’t have the time to do what you ask, but I know someone who does. In fact, I think she’s much more qualified to be the God of Mischief’s babysitter. Maybe the most qualified.”

“Who?”

There was a twinkle in Sean’s eye as he replied, “My daughter.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

“Did he agree?” Agent Maria Hill asked Director Fury as she met him in the briefing room.

“No, he actually suggested his daughter instead.” Fury replied.

“Oh.” Hill paused. “Well, maybe…”

“Having a psycho watching over another psycho? Not an option.”

They let the matter drop as members of the Avengers filed in to gather around the room’s large table, along with Loki, who wore a muzzle in addition to his handcuffs.

Fury was distracted by Tony Stark asking, “And who do we have here? A new member?”

A cheerful voice replied, “Nope, I’m just here for Loki.”

Fury stared at the woman as she walked over to Loki. She had blonde hair in milkmaid braids and wore a flowery blue dress, carrying a crossbody bag and a to-go cup of coffee, she looked more like she belonged on a college campus than the Avengers Tower. Standing before the tall man in manacles, he towered over her 5’4, but she smiled up at him, and taking one of his hands in hers, she said, “Hi, I’m your new babysitter.”

Everyone, Loki included, appeared to be nonplussed. Fury gave an exasperated sigh.

“What’s with the gag?” She asked, and setting her coffee down on the table, she reached up to remove Loki’s muzzle.

“Don’t do that.” Fury barked.

“Why not?” She asked, not pausing as she fiddled with the clasps on the muzzle.

“Because I don’t want to hear a thing he has to say and you are NOT his babysitter!”

The muzzle came off and Loki wiggled his jaw.

“Sigyn!” Fury yelled.

“Oh right, introductions.” She said with a smile, then hopping up to sit on the table’s edge, she began speaking in a quick and steady stream.

“My name is Sigyn, I know in the Norse myths that’s the name of Loki’s wife, but I’m already married, or I was, I’m a widow. Anyways, I was born in Iceland and my Dad wanted to give me a local name and he thought Sigyn sounded pretty. As far as qualifications go, I’ve killed both an Aesir and a Frost Giant, the Frost Giant was more trouble.” Here she held up her left hand to reveal a missing finger. “But the fact that I’m still alive shows I’m capable, and it was in self-defense both times by the way. So I can probably defend myself against you. Of course, you’ve got magic, but I’ve got a little bit of magic too, nothing on your level, but I can see through illusions, which makes me the best person to be your babysitter as I understand you love illusions. As I mentioned I’m a widow, my husband and child are both dead, so you can’t use them against me, and if you did kill me, it would be what they call ‘minimal collateral damage’. Only my dad would miss me, and if you did try to threaten or hold my dad hostage, well, it wouldn’t be easy for you to do that, but even if you did succeed, Dad’s already told me to let him die.”

“So.” She continued, picking up her coffee and taking a sip. “What would you like to do after this meeting? Train? Maybe go outside? It’s a nice day. Or if you’re hungry we could grab a bite to eat. That is, if you agree to me being your babysitter.”

“You’re not his babysitter and he doesn’t get a choice!” Fury shouted.

The blonde woman had the audacity to snort with laughter, look at Fury, and roll her eyes at him. Turning back to Loki she said, “Of course you have a choice. I don’t imagine you’re going to make this easy for me, but you can make it a lot harder than it has to be. So if you really don’t want me as your babysitter, I’m not gonna bother. What d’you say?”

Loki’s mouth was starting to twitch into a smile, but before he could respond, Fury had stormed up to the woman, although Loki noticed he didn’t grab at her. “You need to leave.” Fury growled. “Right now. I don’t want you babysitting him, I don’t want your help. You’re a psycho that can’t be trusted, and I don’t want you near him, me, or anyone else!”

The woman looked at Fury with surprise on her face. “Are you still upset about last time?!” She asked with disbelief.

Fury swallowed, “Get. Out.”

“Oh no you don’t. You don’t get to be angry with me about that. You never even let me explain!”

“You can explain later, now I’ve got a meeting and you need to leave.”

“Nope, uh-unh.” She turned to the other people in the room. “Do you want to know why he’s mad at me?”

“Sigyn!”

“Here’s the deal folks, whenever Fury needs someone to be really punished, we’re not talking due process here, he feeds them to me. Quite literally, I’m a cannibal.” She said with a grin. “And he’s mad at me, not because of what I did, but because of what I didn’t do. He’s mad because I didn’t kill the last guy.”

Stunned, everyone stared at Fury, who stood straight and appeared to be choking down his anger.

“He found out one of his SHIELD agents was a pedophile, and he gave him to me, knowing that child molesters really bring out the evil in me.” Her smile had become darker as she spoke, her eyes glittering with malice as she too stared at the Director. “I cut off his arms and legs, fed him his own bicep, which I marinated in red wine with black pepper, it was delicious. At one point, I drove him blind with pain. Then I brought him back. To you, Fury. Do you remember when he heard your voice? How he cried out?”

Fury turned away from her and began stalking back to his place at the head of the table while she continued. “Please! Please Fury! Kill me! Save me from the crazy lady and kill me!” She shook her head. “You’re mad at me, not because of what I did to him, but because I brought him back alive. Hypocrite! Your moral compass is more skewed than mine is!” She laughed at that and took another drink of her coffee.

Wearily, Fury looked at her. “So why didn’t you kill him?”

“Because,” She said, sounding somewhat regretful. “I was all out of mercy that day. Haven’t you ever been out of mercy Fury? You must’ve been, every time you called and asked me for a favor.”

“You’re a monster.”

“Yes.” She smiled, “But I’m a useful monster.”

No one said anything for a few moments, then Sigyn added, “And you can’t deny I’d be awesome at babysitting Loki, it’s like Dad said, even if you don’t want me to, you need me to.”

Fury sighed, “I like to think I’m not that desperate yet, give me some time to think about it and I’ll call you.”

Sigyn frowned. “How long? I was in Holland and came all this way when Dad asked me to. I don’t want to leave empty handed.”

“Please?” Fury sighed again, trying another approach.

She held up Loki’s muzzle. “I wanna keep this, as a souvenir.”

“Fine.”

“And…” She looked over at Loki and then Thor standing next to him. “I wanna try something with Thor’s hammer.”

“You wish to attempt lifting Mjolnr?” Thor asked.

Sigyn began talking swiftly again, “I know, I know. It’s almost cliché isn’t it? You probably get a ton of people asking you if they can try it all the time, but it’d be really cool. Please? And I’ll leave as soon as I’m done.”

Fury heard the last part and said, “Please Thor, I’d appreciate it.”

Thor stepped forward. Grinning, Sigyn jumped off the table and said, “Just put it on the table, and step away. No trying to help me or anything like that.”

Smiling, Thor did as she said, then Sigyn pulled a tube of lipstick out of her bag and getting back onto the table, began to draw a large circle around the hammer.

Before anyone could protest at this, she looked at Thor and asked, “Did it hurt?”

Confused, Thor replied, “Did what hurt?”

“When you fell for that? Because you fell for that really hard.” Sigyn said, then sitting down in the circle with Mjolnr, she put her hands not on the handle, but the hammer itself, and a golden light burst from the circle.

“Ooh, I think I like her.” Loki finally said.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The briefing room was in chaos. Thor raised his hand to call Mjolnr, but a giant golden wolf sprang out of thin air and pounced on him, knocking the large man to the ground. Half the Avengers went to help Thor and the other half approached Sigyn.  
Loki, still in handcuffs, stood in fascination, with an amused smile creeping across his face.  
Thor grappled with the large wolf, knocking chairs over and when Tony Stark shot a blast at it, the blast bounced off and struck a wall. They could almost see through the wolf! Though it was solid enough. It appeared to be made of golden light and larger than Thor.  
Bruce Banner wisely left the room, before the Hulk could come out.  
In the meantime, Sigyn couldn’t be touched. The circle she had drawn seemed to be a force field.  
Looking closely, Loki could see her lips moving, and golden light, some of it taking the shape of runes, seemed to be flowing out of Mjolnr and surrounding Sigyn.  
Sigyn suddenly let go of the hammer, and tilting her head back, took in a deep breath through her mouth. Loki was amazed to see the golden light being drawn into her. For one moment she paused and swallowed, then repeated the action, like using an invisible straw to slurp up the energy.  
When she’d absorbed all the light, she grinned and announced, “All done!” Then waved her hand and the circle she’d been sitting in vanished. At the same time, the wolf leapt back from Thor.  
Thor immediately stood and summoned Mjolnr to him, a fierce look on his face.  
“Thank you sweetheart.” Sigyn said to the wolf as she patted it on the head. “Did you have fun playing with your new friend? Don’t be angry,” She turned to Thor. “He wasn’t trying to hurt you, just a bit of fun.”  
Sigyn’s skin was literally glowing and her eyes especially, were filled with light, making it difficult to see her iris and pupils.  
Taking a deep breath, Fury said, “Stand down.”  
The Avengers slowly backed away from Sigyn and her wolf, though their body language remained poised for action.  
“I’m tired now.” Sigyn said, as she slipped off the table and picked up her bag. “I’m going to take a nap.” Then she headed to a door in the back of the room.  
“What do you think you’re doing?” Fury asked.  
“Leaving, like I said I would.” Sigyn replied. “Bye Loki.” She added with a glance over her shoulder.  
“Isn’t that a storage closet?” Tony asked as Sigyn opened, then closed the door behind herself and the wolf.  
“Yes.” Fury sighed.  
Natasha, the Black Widow, went over to the door and opened it. “They’re gone!” She said in surprise as she stepped into the closet and came back out.  
Fury sighed again as he took a seat, reflecting that his encounters with Sigyn were always exhausting.  
“Is anybody hurt?” He asked.  
The answers came back in the negative.  
Though scratched and nipped at, Thor admitted the wolf’s actions were more playful than an actual attack. He inspected Mjolr thoughtfully, then turned to Loki.  
“Brother, would you explain what that woman was doing with Mjolnr?”  
Smirking, Loki replied, “I could give you my suspicions, but I have been made to understand my words are unwelcome in these meetings.”  
“Natasha, would you please bring Banner back?” Fury requested. “We still need to discuss some activities that have come up on SHIELD’s radar.”  
“No, no, no, no, no!” Tony protested as Natasha left the room. “I for one, am not going to be able to concentrate until somebody explains what the hell just happened here!”  
“Sigyn happened.” Fury replied.  
“How did she get in?” Tony continued, “And how’d she do that disappearing into the closet thing?”  
Fury sat back and thought before he grudgingly answered, “I’m pretty sure she can teleport.”  
“She can what? What?! Whoa!” Tony was momentarily speechless and lost in his own thoughts. “So she could teleport Loki to his cell if he misbehaves?” He finally asked as Natasha returned with Bruce.  
“Teleporting what now?” Natasha asked.  
“Apparently, Loki’s babysitter can teleport, that’s how she got into the tower and disappeared out of the closet.” Tony said.  
“I only think she can teleport and stop calling her his babysitter. The truth is, I’m not exactly certain what she’s capable of.”  
“Except for torture, cannibalism, and murder, all at your request.” Steve Rogers spoke up, looking Fury in the eye.  
The Avengers all stared at the Director, remembering what the strange woman had told them, and the fact Fury hadn’t denied any of it.  
Tony broke the strained silence by suggesting that since Loki wasn’t wearing a gag, he may as well shed some light on what happened, since it all looked like some sort of magic trick.  
“There was Seidr involved, not a mere mortal trick.” Loki sneered. “I believe she managed to siphon off some of Mjolnr’s power into herself. Quite a remarkable feat, I should doubt such a thing were possible. The fact she appeared unharmed by it, leads me to believe she is no ordinary Midgardian.”  
There was more, but the Trickster kept it to himself. The quickness of her actions, the wolf appearing almost immediately and keeping Thor occupied without harming him, this was no impulsive act. The woman had clearly entered the room with the plan to steal from Mjolnr already prepared. She had played them all, and Loki couldn’t help but be impressed.  
Discussion amongst the Avengers revolved around whether Sigyn was a meta-human, which Fury had to admit he suspected, but wasn’t certain. Sigyn and her father were contractors as it were, not agents of SHIELD. Her father usually worked alone and Sigyn had always worked alone, keeping details about any unusual abilities under wraps. There was only circumstantial evidence, such as Sigyn’s popping up seemingly out of nowhere, then disappearing just as mysteriously. Jarvis had been consulted and Sigyn’s presence was first detected when she walked into a security camera frame in the hall outside the briefing room. There were no cameras in the closet she’d disappeared into.  
In the end, it was determined that Thor’s hammer hadn’t been damaged and no real harm done. Fury decided it would be a good opportunity to learn more about Sigyn if she became Loki’s handler. To which Loki rolled his eyes before grudgingly accepting, although in reality, he was pleased. This strange woman make him curious, and he thought it might be fun to manipulate her.


End file.
